hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
"Uhm, yeah. Gekijou are pretty scary. But running isn't really an option. I'm too slow." The defense of Team Atlas. He is meek, but reliable and relatively well-liked for his kind nature. His ability is incredibly potent as a defense. Appearance He is relatively tall but not well built. His face is long, giving him a look of continuous glumness. Both his eyes and hair are green. He usually wears navy blue armor. Personality He is meek, self-conscious, and nervous. He always wonders how other people see him and fears their judgment. However, he tries his best to fight well for his allies and friends. He is extremely trustworthy, but distrusts suspicious people. History He lived a relatively boring life in a relatively boring town. He never excelled in anything and was always teased for his face. This harassment lowered his already pitiful self-esteem and plunged his performance to abysmal depths. One day, the Gekijou came and attacked the town. Unlike most others, however, this one was ready with an escape plan. Soldiers distracted and slowed down the few Gekijou as the townspeople fled by boat. Adam, however, tripped during his escape and got knocked out. He was assumed dead and woke up to a ruined landscape and dead humans. Once again, he had failed in all aspects and had no idea where his family was or even if they had escaped. It was to this completely lost and crying child that December appeared. "Do you want to grow up?" He soon caught the attention of Noble because of his personality. The older man took him under his wing and taught him many things about life. Powers and Abilities Dracoshield His unique shield, Resolve, is formed out his emotions. His ability allows him to manipulate it in various ways. As long as he can maintain it, it is pretty much indestructible. In addition, it reflects emotional damage done to it to the attacker. *Reinforcements: With a sweep of his arms, he can multiply the shield up to five times, each as strong as his original. However, they also drain his energy more quickly. He normally only uses it to block an especially strong or wide attack. *Order: He can control his shield telekinetically, including lifting it in the air. It is not affected by physical laws such as gravity and force - it simply repels any force against it. Weapon 'Resolve: ' It is both weightless and unaffected by physical laws. It can repel emotional and physical assaults, as well as reflect emotional damage back. It is as tall as he is and half the width, with the sides slanting at 60 degree angles to form a corner at the top and bottom. Relationships *Noble: He looks up to him immensely as both a role model and a friend. They often "talk" about every day life and enjoy time together. *Edwin: He weathers Edwin's "advice" and returns a nervous smile. He likes the young boy and understands his motivations, but also understands that Edwin's advice is generally not the best idea. *Leon: They are friendly, but do not go out of their way to speak each other. He admires Leon for his self-discipline and purpose. Trivia *He is not sure about his favorite color. Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:DEF